Transcend
by kyuuni
Summary: Cuando las estaciones trascienden rápidamente, el destino puede cambiar.


Planeaba que fuera Makorin, pero como Rin y Makoto son muy distantes era mejor si fuera alguien de Iwatobi, y hacer que fuera Haru ya me parecía algo cliché (perdón a las fans del makoharu, yo también soy una lo juro) Nagisa es muy expresivo emocionalmente, así que quedó Rei.

Aparte de que Rei es mi personaje favorito *falls down*

Así que sip, esto es **makorei**, con algunas menciones makoharu.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p>Las tardes del districto de Iwami siempre eran las más frías de la prefectura de Tottori. Cuando se posa el sol en el horizonte, es cuando la nieve muestra el 100% de lo que está hecha. El frío era aterrador, y aquel componente blanco, al que se le puede llamar "nieve" era tan molesto, hacía tan difícil tareas simples como caminar.<p>

Pero el infierno hecho de nieve se presentaba en la estación.

Y aunque Rei Ryugazaki fuera uno de los pocos que tomaba el tren a estas horas, las horas que pasaba parado esperando la llegada del tren eran un infierno. Quedarse en clases extra con Nagisa para ayudarlo en sus exámenes finales no era de mucha ayuda para la salida. Al rubio destellante lo llevaban a casa en auto… ¡Es completamente injusto! Y él se tenía que quedar, como todo un caballero.

Pero cuando llegaba a la parada y tenía que esperar quince minutos para la llegada del tren, se arrepentía de su caballerosidad completamente. ¿Y si el auto tenía calefacción? Le daba escalofríos con solo imaginarlo, se estaba perdiendo muchas posibilidades que podían evitar este incomodo desenlace. Además su soledad no lo ayudaba mucho, estar solo en una parada de tren hacía que el solo tuviera que afrontar este infierno… ¿acaso la gente no sale de trabajar a estas horas?

Sintió pisadas firmes hacia él, y aunque hace un rato se estaba quejando de su soledad, una persona sin motivos interpersonales o profesionales no era bastante cómodo que digamos, no quería lidiar con miradas incomodas, ya sabes, esas miradas de "dime algo, maldición". Rei no era experto en sociabilizar, a menos que le hables de algo que le guste mucho, las conversaciones casuales no eran parte de su "belleza".

El tipo se estaba acercando aún más, y Rei estaba contando los segundos para que aquella persona estuviera a punto de invadir su espacio personal. Tal vez se trataba de algún conocido del club de atletismo, recordaba que tenía algunos "amigos" ahí, y de vez en cuando tomaban el tren. O tal vez era alguien sin motivos buenos… ¿Qué tal si es un acosador? ¿O un ladron? ¿O…?

Cuando aquella persona toco su hombro con la mano, Rei dio un respingo hacia a un lado, tratando de alejar el contacto de aquella mano de su hombro. Había estado tan inmutado en sus pensamientos y las probabilidades que chistó en el momento en el que hizo contacto corporal con algo desconocido. Cuando finalmente se calmó, no solo el mismo, si no el ambiente a su alrededor, miró hacia la dirección de dónde provino aquella mano.

Un conocido, con una sonrisa amistosa en el rostro se hizo presente a la vista, un poco empañada, de los ojos de Rei Ryugazaki. Esa sonrisa era muy reconfortante en situaciones de estrés, y más cuando es una sonrisa del sempai que te apoya tanto. El susto se transformó en una sorpresa agradable.

"¿Makoto-senpai?"

"¡Hola Rei!" dijo el nombrado 'Makoto-senpai', con una sonrisa amable en el rostro. Trato de evitar lenguaje corporal luego de lo ocurrido, eso fue lo que pensó el de lentes "Que extraño verte a estas horas"

_El que debería decir eso soy yo_, pensó Rei, aunque no era de su incumbencia saber las razones por las que su senpai tomaba este tren, y como kohai y _solamente_ compañero de club tenía que respetar eso. Si preguntaba iba a parecer muy entrometido, y no quería dar una mala impresión. Pero... tal vez una pregunta piadosa no hacía daño, prefería eso a que un silencio incomodo se formara entre ambos.

"¿Qué hace Makoto-senpai a estas horas?" y aunque su mente le decía que continuara preguntando, pero no quería convertir una charla que terminaría con el destino de ser una charla casual en un interrogatorio. Además el castaño estaba comprometido en seguirle la corriente, y como no lo conocía del todo, no podía ser tan entrometido.

"Oh, se me hizo tarde ya que le compré medicamentos a Haru y a mis sobrinos, y tenía que llevarle los medicamentos a Haru" no dudó en responder el castaño, con el tono de voz amigable que siempre lo caracterizaba.

Haru… ¿eh? Es cierto que Haruka Nanase, otro de sus senpais del club de natación, tiene un resfriado desde ayer, y no pudo asistir a clases como normalmente suele hacerlo. Makoto les comentó a él y a Nagisa que Haruka estaba decidido en ir a la escuela, pero los instintos sobreprotectores de Makoto Tachibana salieron a flote, y le prohibió estrictamente no ir a la escuela. Quizás era por pasar tantas horas en la bañera a falta de la piscina, pensaron todos.

Bueno, era de esperar ese comportamiento de una persona como Makoto, que siempre fue amigo de Haruka, tratándolo como un hermano mayor donde sea que lo acompañara. Y como agregado, eso no respondía a la pregunta de porque tomaba un tren a la dirección contraria a su casa, pero como Rei había reiterado antes: no tenía derecho a reservarse una información de la que no merecía saber.

"Ya veo…" susurró hacia un costado, sabía que su curiosidad no iba a ser zaceada, pero su relación no lo permitía, aunque sea interpersonal.

Y como si el castaño se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pensando Rei, continuó hablando, ignorando los muros que formaban lo que era la relación entre ambos.

"Dentro de dos semanas tomaré este tren, ya que tengo que quedarme en la casa de mi tía a cuidar a mis sobrinos. Fue un milagro que haya un tren cercano desde la casa de mi tía a la escuela… ¿no lo crees?" y como si supiera que la charla iba a caer en el profundo poso de la incomodidad, agregó dialogo extra como si fuera un actor que se olvida del guion.

Rei se percató de eso, sería físicamente imposible que leyera su mente, el contexto era tan fácil que hasta un niño de primaria podía remontarlo con facilidad. Sonrió un poco; Su senpai siempre fue una persona considerada, y lo demostró cuando le dio su apoyo moral aquel día en el que sus conocimientos sobre el nado eran básicos y acamparon en una isla para ponerlos en práctica. También el hecho de haber tratado de salvarlo cuando el mismo le tenía miedo al mar, no solo fue una muestra de valentía, si no de amabilidad. Ese día sí estuvo lleno de sorpresas en sí, muchos acontecimientos en una noche.

"Oh… sí que hace frío ¿no?" continuó hablando para tratar de crear un tema de conversación, pero Rei se había envuelto en sus pensamientos de aquel día.

El tren se estaba tardando más de lo usual, al menos para ambos, y más cuando había un silencio entre ambos. Rei esta vez no le parecía un silencio incomodo, es más, agradecía a Makoto por darle buenos recuerdos de aquellos días. Cuando la gente dice que los malos ratos forman buenos recuerdos no puede ser más cierto.

Le tomo unos segundos en percatarse de que una tela suave hizo contacto con su cuello, pero no dio un respingo como la vez pasada, no esta vez. Quedó atónito cuando Makoto, su senpai, envolvía con su bufanda el cuello de Rei, hasta cubrir su boca. No hubo reacción.

"Pensé que tenías frio, estabas temblando… puedes devolvérmela cuando puedas." Fue el mensaje final que hizo Makoto hasta la llegada del tren a la estación.

Y aunque Rei no fuera lo bastante higiénico para usar la bufanda de otra persona, el olor corporal del castaño era bastante reconfortante. El olor a jabón de baño acompañado con el olor de la tela era una sensación muy relajante. Era consciente del hecho de que era invierno, su cara y cuello estaban completamente calientes. Tal vez eran síntomas de fiebre, era lo que quería pensar. Pensó que Makoto se dio cuenta de su reacción, pero no quería ser descortés en preguntar por su estado.

Y ese ambiente continuó hasta la llegada del tren a la estación.

Además… ¿Era raro dormir con la bufanda de tu senpai hasta la mañana siguiente?

* * *

><p>Y trascendemos a la primavera... <strong>continuará.<strong>

Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier error anímense en avisar por favor.


End file.
